I will wait a thousand years
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: a Valentines day Story *or just plain romance if you will* tells about what happens to the two lovers over the time gaps I own nothing except a little of the story Doctor who and Thousand years have respectable owners. this is a non profit story but please do review and enjoy


I will wait a Thousand Years  
Doctor who  
Pairing: 11th Doctor X River Song

He wasn't sure he was seeing right as he looked across the sands. The doctor thought he was seeing things but soon realized she was real. River song had found him the again she always did, she stood alone in the sands watching the tide roll in and out, watching the horizon. The Doctor walked over to her, the look on her face made him inwardly wonder what she was thinking about. River was sad, today had been the day so many years ago that she had lost her friend Rose Tyler. She watched the waves of the ocean curl at her feet as she sat in the soft golden sands. She hadn't really noticed the Doctor sitting beside her but he knew something else must also be on her mind.

_Heart beats fast colors and promises how to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid… _

River was in her room in the TARDIS listening to the Doctor scramble around. He always seemed to make her laugh no matter what he did. She remembered the Doctor not being so playful and loving as he is today but then again he had reincarnated since then. To River it didn't matter what he looked like on the outside as long as he remained to be the Doctor and man she had fallen in love with.

The Doctor was now in his clothing closet which was the tome of all the things from all the past of his reincarnations. Number four's scarves, number seven's question mark umbrella, number ten's glasses collection, and now his hat collection and bow ties. He was rummaging through the outfits looking for the one to wear to take River… his River to a special place that he knew would cheer up her sadness. He finally found what he was looking for; a white collared shirt, blue jacket, blue bow tie and up on the high shelf a blue fez. He sat and thought a moment he had felt really terrible for River he cared for her but then again if he really thought about it he loved her. Every time she was around him he would feel his two hearts race each other.

_But watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow one…step…closer _

River rested but fidgeted in her dreams. She had dreamed of all the times she'd be willing to die for him and all the times she almost had. Number Ten had preserved her in the TARDIS library like an old book to collect dust. For the longest it made River resent him only to fall in love with him… Number eleven. She would die because she loved him, because he was a hero, and because he was the Doctor. River was not usually sad but all these memories of the different timeline bothered her. She had married him but it hadn't happened in his timeline yet as it had for her. This memory was the one she would cherish and relish at the same time.

_I have died everyday waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more _

They stood together in the meadow holding each other's hand looking up at the stars. They walked over to a lonely log and she sat only for him to join her. Suddenly the two saw a cluster of fireflies that soon surrounded them in glowing warm light. "This is lovely sweetie thank you for cheering me up" River said with a small smile. She leaned up and gently kissed him on his cheek laying her head on his shoulder. The doctor just sat in shock a moment as her kiss had left him blushing. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist. "it's alright River I can't see my friends in pain or let them suffer" he answered softly although he was inwardly punching himself knowing by now they were more than just friends.

_Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away… _

They were both exhausted as they all made way back to the TARDIS. Saving Amy Pond was certainly not easy. Rory and Amy went back to their room in the TARDIS leaving River and the Doctor to stand all alone. She looked up at him with weary eyes. "Well that certainly was crazy Doctor" she said with a tired smile. "I'd have to agree with you River but at least we're back safely" he answered as he felt her give him a hug. He hugged her back softly wrapping his arms around the small of her back. She gave his cheek a soft peck before running off to her room in the TARDIS leaving the doctor to stare after her his face a bright pink.

River plopped down on her bed with her TARDIS blue diary. She sighed flipping through its pages she had only wished he would remember what she had. The most important memory to her, in her hand she held a long piece of purplish-blue cloth. The cloth was faded and old with a small hole in it but it held the utmost importance to her. The cloth she let slip through her fingers was once a bow tie, his bow tie he had slipped it off so he could marry her. In her timeline it was the symbol of her marriage to him instead of a ring. She really just hoped one day in his own timeline they would be married to each other again.

_What's standing in front of me every breath every hour has come to this one…step…closer _

She'd only seen him once like this; he looked so handsome dressed in a tuxedo and top hat. River stood in the far corner of the room in an olive green dress with beady earrings and her hair in gold ringlets. She watched him seeing him dance made her giggled because he really didn't know how to dance very well.

The Doctor smiled as he watched her walk over and join the others that surrounded him on the dance floor. As the night went on there was a slow dance and it had compelled him to ask her to dance.

_I have died everyday waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more_

The Doctor took a deep breath before he walked over to her. "River Song May I have this dance?" she was very surprised when she heard him ask her. Knowing the Doctor she always had to make the first move and sometimes he wouldn't always respond. "Of course sweetie" she answered although now her blush was evident and this made the Doctor smile as he took her hand. In his mind the Doctor was thinking to himself *My River Song how the tables have turned!*

_And all along I believed I would find you time has brought your hearts to me I have loved you for a thousand years I will love you for a Thousand more_

The day had finally come she never thought it would, River stood in front of him sadness had washed her once green clever eyes to a dull olive. She couldn't kill him it would internally kill her very soul.

"What's this? Oh it's as Timey-Wimey distress beacon. But who built it?" The Doctor had asked looking over at the three ponds. "I'm the Child of the TARDIS. I understand the physics!" River spat standing forward tears about to burst through her eyes. "But that's all you've got a distress beacon?" the Doctor asked seeing her sadness and suddenly feeling it wash over him. "I've been sending out a message, Distress calls outside the bubble of our time to the universe! The Doctor is dying please help!" River admitted her eyes locked with his. "River! River this is ridiculous! That would mean nothing to anyone! Its insane worse it's stupid! You embarrass me!" The Doctor snapped a small wave of fury washed over him at this moment because he knew there was nothing he could do to stop anything and he knew why she had done what she had done. "River! Tell him! Just tell him!" Amy shouted from behind them there was sadness in her eyes as well. "Those reports of Sunspots and solar flares are wrong! There aren't any, it's not the sun, it's you! The sky is full of a million voices saying yes of course we'll help! You've touched so many lives, saved so many people! But you've decided the universe is better without you but you see that the universe doesn't agree" River answered the pain that was in her now filled her voice. "River no one can help me! A fixed point in time has been altered. Time is disintegrating around us!" The Doctor said looking at her with knowing eyes. "I can't let you die!" she spat back, she always wondered why things had to be this way and it always seemed she was the child waiting for him, but that was her mother not her. "But I have to die" he answered his voice soft and trying to be comforting to her. "Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me!" she answered a tear rolled down her cheek. "River you and I both know what this means, we are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions will suffer and die!" The Doctor said trying to explain but inwardly knowing he was getting nowhere with River Song the stubborn girl. "I'll suffer if I have to kill you" she answered her voice soft now her gaze never faltering. "More than anything in the universe? Every living thing?" the Doctor asked sincerely his two hearts racing. "Yes!" she answered her voice stung the air, like a wasp that would repeatedly sting. "River… River why do you have to be this way? Melody Pond, your daughter, I hope you're both proud" the doctor said looking back at Amy and Rory who had just joined them only minutes ago. "I'm not sure I understand" Rory whispered to Amy a confused look crossed his features. "We got married and had a kid that's her" Amy answered flatly looking back at her husband. "Amy uncuff me now… okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long, anything will do… wait never mind" the Doctor suddenly said untying his TARDIS blue bow tie. "Alright now River take one end of this and wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me" The doctor said looking into her eyes a bit of brightness in his eyes. "What am I doing?" she asked suddenly she wasn't feeling so sad but feeling déjà-vu like this had happened before to her. "As you're told, now we're in the middle of a battle zone so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say I consent and gladly give" the Doctor said wrapping his end around his hand and looking over at Rory. "To what?" Rory asked looking confused "Just say it Rory!" the doctor said in a hasty tone. "I consent and gladly give" Rory answered looking over at Amy who seemed to know what she was doing. "Need you to say it too, mother of the bride" the doctor said looking over at Amy a knowing look in his eyes. "I consent and gladly give" Amy repeated. "Now River I am going to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said" The Doctor said looking at River love and trust in his eyes as he leaned in and quickly whispered something to her. "I just told you my real name, now there you go River Song, Melody Pond you're the woman who married me and wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please help me, there isn't another way." The doctor said pleadingly they stared into each other's eyes both had burned with love for the other. "Then you may kiss the Bride" she whispered smiling softly. "I'll make it a good one" he answered leaning closer to her. "You better" she remarked before they kissed passionately for what seemed to be the last time.

_I have died everyday waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I will love you for a thousand more…_

Epilogue

Time had been wiped away, completely rewritten, turning back everything except their memories. River sat in the garden of the Pond home with her mother both waiting on Rory to come home. "The Doctor's dead" Amy said sadly looking at her daughter. She couldn't believe she would never see her best friend again. "Oh mother of course he's not!" River said with a soft smile. "Well I guess not for you, you're seeing the younger version of him running around, having adventures" Amy answered looking down at the table. "Yeah I am but that's not what I meant mom" River answered still grinning from ear to ear. "What do you mean then?" Amy asked looking at her daughter's mischievous smile. "Okay I'm going to tell you something I probably shouldn't. The Doctor's last secret, don't you want to know what he whispered into my ear?" River asked looking now at the clouds above. "I know what he said! He told you his name" Amy snapped getting a little suspicious. "No not his name mom" River answered shaking her untamed curls. "Yes it was he said so…" Amy started before she was cut of by River's knowing glance. "Mom what's the first rule about the Doctor?" River asked her eyebrow raised and the knowing glance not wavering. "The…Doctor…Lies…" Amy whispered contemplating what she had just said. "So do I my dear mother but I have to, Spoilers you know" River giggled. "Alright River what did the doctor whisper into your ear?" Amy asked a smile coming to her face.

Rory had just come home when he walked out to the garden to find his wife and daughter jumping around and hugging, as well as laughing and smiling. This had also confused Rory a bit because he thought they would still be rather sad for not long ago their friend, his daughter's husband, someone so close had died. Instead he found them just like that "What are this now you two?" Rory asked walking up to the pair confusion evident in his eyes. "He's not dead! He's not dead! The Doctor's alive!" the two shouted in joyous unison still hugging tight. "Are you sure River?" Rory asked a puzzled look on his face that was starting to fade. "Of course I am Daddy! I'm his wife!" River shouted happily. "Yes! And I'm his…mother…in law" Amy said. By the end of the night the three were hugging and laughing hoping maybe someday the TARDIS would come back and visit them in London.

Later in the Charnel house –

"So your just gonna let them think your dead?" Dorium asked from his box on the dark shelf. The doctor turned around looking back at the box "It's the only way they'll forget me. I got too big, too noisy; I need to step back into the shadows again" The Doctor answered smiling to himself. "Doctor Song is in prison for the rest of her days?" Dorium asked stubbornly. "all of her days yes, her nights? Well that's between her and me" The Doctor finally said as her disappeared back into the TARDIS.

_I have died everyday waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I will love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more_

The End

A/N: this is my first Doctor who fanfic story so I hope it's alright but I wrote this because I knew valentines day was coming up and I just really felt like writing a 11th Doctor X River song pairing. I don't own anything song belongs to Christina perri and Doctor who characters belong to BBC, this is non-profit but I wouldn't mind your reviews and comments thank you for reading until next time J


End file.
